The Strangest Thing
by Hey-Its-Laura
Summary: During their last year at Hogwarts, everything is how it should be...Lily's slapping James and Rose, Jasmine, Remus and Sirius are 'just friends'. But how long can it stay like that?
1. It All Starts With A Kiss

-1OK, so a while ago, I had a really great idea (at least I like it) for a two or three part fanfic. However, when I posted it before I got a grand total of 00000 reviews. So I re wrote it now, about a year later maybe? I don't remember…maybe longer. But anyway, basically the only thing that's the same are the characters since I wasn't all that happy with the old story. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

"Potter!" Sixteen year old Lily Evans cried, hurrying out to the Quidditch Pitch, scanning the skies for the bane of her existence, James Potter. He grinned and swooped down on his Comet 300, just low enough to scare her.

"You called Evans?" He asked, hovering just in front of her.

"You. Are. SO. Dead." She glowered holding up her Potions notebook.

"Is there a problem then?" He asked, leaning forward on the broom and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! First off…I told you that you couldn't copy my notes and you took it anyway. And if that's not bad enough…you completely destroyed it!" She said raising her voice.

"Stop overreacting Evans…it's not destroyed." He laughed.

"You've _maimed_ it's pages!" She shouted holding the book out to a random page. In the margins of every page he had written. 'I 3 James' 'James Potter is the best' 'JP+LE' 'Mrs. James Potter' and other such things. He laughed.

"Well, well, well Evans…infatuated much?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You did it! You _know _you did!" She exclaimed.

"Now why would I write those wonderful things about _myself_?" He asked

"Because you're a big headed arrogant prat! That's why!" She said throwing the book at him and causing him to topple off his broom.

"Hey! Alright, so what if I _did_ do it? There's no reason to get so mad." James laughed standing up. Lily drew herself up to her full height, but he still towered over her. He ran a hand through his unruly black hair and grinned.

"I'm just so _sick_ of this! When are you going to just give up?" She demanded.

"When you agree to go out with me." He said simply.

"Get it through your thick skull Potter! I will NEVER go out with you!" She scoffed.

"That's what you say now." He shrugged.

"It's what I've been saying for _ages_. You just can't accept the fact that a girl actually turned you down. That's the only damn reason! So stop telling me it's because you like me. Because you don't. You just like the chase. Well guess what? I'd hate to break it to you, but you're not going to get it." She huffed taking a step closer to him in an attempt to look more intimidating. He just grinned down at her.

"You're so cute when you're mad at me." He told her, twirling a piece of red hair around his finger. She slapped his hand away.

"That's _my_ hair." She snapped. "And I'll thank you to keep your hands to yourself!" She exclaimed.

"Fiesty today aren't we Evans." He smirked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Just keep your bloody hands _off_ me and my stuff!" She exclaimed. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He told her. "But just one thing…"

"Potter if you ask me out _one more time_ I'll--" She was cut off by his lips on hers. Her mind went blank, and what she had been about to say didn't matter anymore, neither did the fact that she _loathed_ James Potter with a passion. Just then, her only thought was how nice his lips felt on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist to deepen the kiss and she let him, kissing him back in the same fashion all the while thinking 'What are you _doing_? That's James Potter! Get away from him this instant!…But it's so good…who would have thought?' Finally, however, she pulled away and slapped him across the cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" He demanded.

"What do you think it was for!" She exclaimed. "You great prat! You can't go around just kissing whoever you want. Especially people who don't want to be anywhere near you, let alone have your disgusting lips on theirs!" She huffed. He just smiled.

"You enjoyed it." He told her, running a hand through his hair again.

"I did _not_! It was the most repulsive thing I've ever experienced!" She scoffed.

"Then why did you kiss me back. You could have easily pulled away, Evans." He shrugged. "You liked it and you know it." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible." She told him turning away and starting back for the castle.

"You're in denial." He returned with a smirk at her retreating figure.

Lily didn't tell anyone about the kiss she shared with James, not even her two best friends Rose Windsor and Jasmine Marietti. Though James told Sirius and Remus as soon as he entered the dorm they shared not too minutes later.

"Evans…yell…me…kiss…" He panted.

"What?" Peter asked sitting up in his bed.

"He's _saying _that he and Evans were arguing again over what he did to her notebook and he kissed her." Sirius explained. "Honestly, how much more obvious can it be?"

"But that's not the best part!" James exclaimed flopping back on his own bed. "She kissed me back…"

"So she agreed to go out with you?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Not quite…she slapped me actually. But it was a slap of love." He nodded surely.

"If you say so Prongs." Remus shrugged going back to his book.

"But she kissed me back!" He protested.

"Yeah, well, maybe you're just a good kisser." Sirius shrugged. "That doesn't necessarily means she likes you. Just your snogging skills."

"Oh…" James said, looking down.

"Don't look so upset Prongsie. I mean, you snog her every now and then and suffer a slap. It's not the worst consequence."

"But I don't _want _and occasional snog, Padfoot! I want…oh I don't know." He muttered.

"Well, I suggest you figure it out. It's not exactly fair to Lily is it? I mean have you honestly chased her for the past three years just for some sporadic snogging?"

"No! Of course not! I'll just have to try harder." James said simply. "In fact…I'll find her now. Where is she?" He asked. Sirius looked down at the map and wrinkled his forehead.

"Actually, she's right down stairs." He told him. After pulling at his shirt and running a hand through his hair he walked down the stairs, trying as hard as he could to stay calm. He saw her sitting by the fire and reading.

"Oh good, there you are." She said, looking up at him and bookmarking her page. He laughed.

"I don't think I've ever actually heard those words in that order come out of your mouth." He remarked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Well…don't get used to it. Look. I just wanted to tell you…or ask you rather…can you not tell anyone about what happened?" She asked, discreetly chewing the inside of her lip.

"Why not? Not embarrassed are you Evans?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! And it's just…better this way. Ok?" She said seriously.

"And if I say no?" He asked. Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You won't. See, I don't _want_ people pointing to me and saying 'Hey look, that's the girl James Potter snogged.' After that people start treating me differently. And I really like things the way they are now." She told him.

"So it was a snog." He said grinning.

"Yes, and a highly un-enjoyable one at that." She said indignantly. He just smirked.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." He shrugged. She looked at him unsurely.

"…Really?" She asked.

"Yeah…I mean I already told Sirius, Remus and Peter. But they won't tell anyone. But can I ask a question?" He asked.

"Uh…ok, as long as it doesn't start with 'Will you go' and end with 'Out with me'." She shrugged.

"If you didn't like it so much, why did you kiss me back? Honestly?" He said running a hand through his hair.

"Simple." She said, thrusting her chin out at him in pride. "You got what you wanted. Now you can leave me alone and still have had your snogging session and brag about it to Sirius." She shrugged. He laughed.

"You're making that up as you go along." James told her amusedly.

"I am not!" She protested. "I have to go pack." She said standing up.

"You know Lily…I didn't just want a snog." He said quietly. "Honest I didn't…I don't." Lily blinked at him.

"I need to go." She said hurrying up the stairs to her dorm.

AHAHA…I love my Lily and James so much, yes I do! I know this chapter was a little short…but starting with chapter three they'll get much longer I'm sure. But if you ever want me to GET that far, you should press that neato little button down in that corner that says review!


	2. Fighting

-1I hope you all like this chapter…it was a lot of fun to write, that's for sure! It's short and pretty pointless as far as plot wise…but funny AND it introduces Jasmine and Rose, who are going to be every bit as important as Lily, so enjoy!

"Hey Lils." Rose Windsor said looking up from her diary when Lily walked into the dorm. Rose was the shorter of the three with long blonde hair and big green eyes. She was born to a very old wizarding family and had constantly been in the company of Sirius and James growing up. Before the war started, the Blacks, Potters and Windsors had all been great friends, but when Voldemort started rallying, everyone was forced to choose sides, and that had been one issue the families disagreed on. Though the Potters and Windsors were still friends, neither family had spoken to the Blacks in ages. Except for Sirius of course, Sirius was always the exception in the Black family.

"Hey." She said, collapsing onto her canopy bed.

"I see you ran into Potter again." Jasmine commented, not tearing her gaze from the magazine she was engrossed in. Jasmine Marietti was the exact opposite of Rose, taller than both Lily and Rose, she had medium length curly black hair and the bluest eyes you can imagine. She was born to the wealthiest wizarding family in Italy. Though the Mariettis remained neutral in the war, their loathing of muggles was obvious. Jasmine, however, could care less about blood. She was a natural born flirt and was constantly in the company of at least one young man.

"I…I don't know what your talking about. Why would you say that?" Lily asked looking at Jasmine, trying to mask her uneasiness.

Jasmine looked at Lily and raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Because your red in the face and look like you want to strangle someone." She said, blinking at her.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, sitting cross legged on her bed.

"I'm fine. He just…eugh." She sighed wrinkling her nose. "I can't _stand_ him."

"We know." Jamsine said if sounding a little exasperated. "What _I _want to know is if Sirius was there. And if he was, was he with anyone. And if so, who?" She asked curiously. Lily rolled her eyes, not that Jasmine noticed.

"No Jazz. I didn't even see that sorry excuse for a human being." She told her. Jasmine smiled to herself and twirled a piece of raven hair around her finger.

"Well. I'm allowed to ask aren't I?" She laughed. "Besides Lily, he's really not nearly as bad as you make him out to be."

"Oh no, I'm sure he's _just_ as bad as I make him out to be. Because, you see Jazz, I pay closer attention to _personalities_ than looks." Lily told her looking pointedly at Jasmine.

"Both of you, stop." Rose sighed exasperatedly. "You're both entitled to your own opinions--"

"Well, at least the entire female population of Hogwarts doesn't think I'm off my rocker for not going out with James Potter." Jasmine said idly flipping her hair over her shoulder and shooting Lily a challenging look.

"At least the entire _male_ population at Hogwarts doesn't see me as easy" Lily shot back, her eyes blazing. "because I'll date any guy halfway decent looking." Jasmine widened her eyes at Lily.

"Honestly you two! Take it downstairs at least. I'm trying to write." Rose said irritably.

"You aren't going to try to stop us?" Jasmine asked in shock.

"Yeah, at the rate we're going we just might kill each other!" Lily added.

"No, I know you better than that. Just take it somewhere else." Rose sighed.

"If I kill her…" Jasmine started as she headed towards the door.

"Oh don't worry, if anyone kills anyone…my bets on Lily." Rose said with a slightly amused smile as she continued to write in her notebook. Lily smiled contentedly and followed a sulking Jasmine down stairs and out of earshot.

"Now where were we?" Jasmine asked, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Oh! I had just called you a shameless flirt." Lily nodded.

"Right! Well that's easy for you to say. Who was the last guy _you_ dated? Jackson Davis in third year?" Jasmine laughed loudly.

"You know perfectly well that the only reason for that is everyone's too scared of Potter to ask me out anymore!" Lily returned. "And how many guys have you dated this past year? Twenty?"

"Fifteen!" Jasmine exclaimed indignantly. "And…and you have ugly hair!" She added. Sirius poked his head out of their dorm.

"Hey, look! Marietti and Evans are about to murder each other." He said, hurrying downstairs, followed by a very interested James and Remus.

"I do not!" Lily gasped. "At least my hair's not _black_." She told her, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey!" Both James and Sirius said very affronted.

"Well you're short!" Jasmine all but shouted.

"You're tall!"

"Bookworm!"

"Minx!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Flirt!"

"At least I'm not _blind_, Lily!" Jasmine shot, taking Lily by surprise.

"How the Hell am I blind?" Lily demanded.

"Oh Prongs…I think you're about to come into this." Remus whispered.

"Do you think they realize we're even here?" James returned.

"I doubt it…they're way too into this." Sirius said.

"Oi Evans! I'm always on your side!" James shouted.

"Stay out of this Potter!" Lily returned, not taking her eyes off of Jasmine. "Come on Jazz…_why_ am I blind?" Jasmine hesitated, looking between James and Lily.

"Because…" She whispered. "Anyone can see he's crazy about you, and you still believe that he's just using you."

"You don't know what your talking about." Lily returned quietly.

"We can't hear you!" Sirius told them in a sing-song voice.

"That's because it's a private conversation half-wit." Lily said angrily.

"Hey, don't call him a half-wit! I was going to call him a half-wit!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Yeah…wait a minute!" Sirius said.

"I'll call him a half-wit if I want to!" Lily shouted. Jasmine was about to say something before she noticed Lily's necklace.

"Oh wow! Where did you get that?" She asked, pointing at the heart shaped pendant.

"Do you like it? My dad gave it to me as a birthday gift!" Lily said, fingering the necklace.

"It's dazzling." Jasmine nodded. "Sorry I said you had ugly hair. You know I'm envious of it." She laughed.

"It's alright. Sorry I called you a minx." Lily smiled.

"That's it?" Sirius asked, disappointment evident.

"You didn't really think we'd kill each other did you?" Jasmine grinned.

"But…but…you were both so…angry." James stuttered.

"So? We got over it. Of course we wouldn't really hurt each other. We were fighting about _you_ for Merlin's sake…it's not as if it were important or anything." Lily laughed.

"Oh that's harsh Evans…though also extremely flattering." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Actually it wasn't." She told him.

So? Good, bad, awful? Review and tell me!


End file.
